deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Donkey Kong VS Starfy
Interlude Nintendo VS Nintendo! Can DK stop monkeying around, or can Starfy spin his way to victory? Who will win? Who will die?! Description Wiz- If you think of power, moving the moon is an extreme sense of it. Boomstick- But these two can do it, no matter how weak they look! Wiz- Like Donkey Kong, King of DK Island, Boomstick- And Starfy, prince of Pufftop. Wiz- These two will also be accompanied by their partners, Diddy Kong and Bunston. I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Donkey Kong Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZjINtgWsJvA Wiz- In the jungles of Donkey Kong Island, there is only one thing to worry about: Donkey Kong. Boomstick- This monkey king is one thing you don't want to mess with. He is the king of DK Isle, and he packs a huge punch. Literally. He can shatter boulders with one punch, Punch fast enough to light his fist ON FIRE, and use the Mega Mushroom to grow into a giant. In other words, He's bigger, faster, and stronger, too! He's the first member of the DK Crew! Wiz- But that's not all he's got. With his Coconut gun, he can fire Coconuts in bursts- Knuckles- Oh No. Wiz- however, he has limited ammo, so he won't have an unlimited supply. Knuckles- Oh Yeah. Boomstick- Speaking of limited supply, Donkey Kong has the Orange grenades, which explode if anything gets too close. That sounds like a blast to me! Wiz- And his partner, Diddy Kong, is no slouch either. He can fly with his Barrel Pack, and pick up DK to help him fly. He can fire his Peanut Blasts From his Popgun that can deflect bullets. Boomstick- If Diddy isn't around, DK can use the Rocket barrel to fly, almost reaching the speed of sound. Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mAUzHb4azf0 Wiz- However, Donkey Kong can use the power of the Crystal Coconut to transform into the Strong Kong. While in this form, DK is completely Invulnerable to all attacks, but it lasts a short amount of time. Boomstick- However, Donkey Kong isn't all good. In fact, I'd say he's a complete MORON. He couldn't tell the difference between an ape and a kremling, and he thinks working for bananas is worse than doing nothing for less. However, Donkey Kong possesses great strength, and will be a tough opponent. DK- BANANA SLAMMA! Starfy Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3PY90I_a2sM Wiz- In the kingdom of Pufftop, one name is feared by all villains, Boomstick- And that name is... Starfy? Wiz, are you sure you have the right backstory? Wiz- Yes, now shut up. Starfy was born the prince of Pufftop, and is the kingdom's savior. His primary form of attack is the star spin, which allows him to spin, as the name implies, but he gets dizzy after a bit. Boomstick- His star spin can upgrade into the Super spin that can keep up with currents! HOW DEVASTATING! (Sarcasm) Wiz- Starfy can upgrade his spin into the Ultra spin, that can destroy burning meteors. He also has the shooting star attack, which allows him to be sent spiraling down. He also has a tank that looks like a mole. Boomstick- However, Starfy can get even stronger if he fuses with Bunston. While on his own, Bunston has nothing but a wimpy laser gun, when he fuses with Starfy, they transform into powerful beasts. Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IY9wHEbVjyw Wiz- The Starfright can Teleport, move through walls, and create flames that function as motion sensor bombs. His Starpedo is a seal based form that allows Starfy to create ice missiles. Boomstick- The Roostar can create sound waves capable of dazing enemies, or even killing them. But my favorite of Starfy's transformations, Monstar, is capable to burn boulders and looks really freakin' cool! Wiz- While Starfy is clumsy and has a lot to learn, he went two rounds with the space pirate Mashtooth, even after being beaten senseless twice, survived atmospheric re-entry, and can move the entire moon! Starfy- (Finishes a level in Mario Maker) Intermission Wiz- All right, the combatants are set. Boomstick- It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight Donkey Kong is walking through the jungle, when he notices a strange yellow object in his banana hoard. That object is Starfy. Donkey Kong naturally gets mad, tries to hit Starfy, but misses. Starfy- Huh? FIGHT! Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iRVAj-Vk9IU&nohtml5=False Donkey Kong hits starfy with a punch, knocking the star child back. Starfy dashes under DK, who tried to jump at him. DK is confused, and starfy hits DK with a star spin, knocking them both into a lake. DK gets ready to charge at starfy under water, but is hit with an Ultra Star Spin multiple times. Starfy gets dizzy, and DK hits him with a lightning punch, but being underwater, they are both electrocuted. Starfy then hits DK with a single Ultra spin, and sends an underwater boulder at the Kong. DK stops the boulder with a punch, but realizes he's running out of air. Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Yw5jkAHgME&nohtml5=False However, DK is pulled out of the water at the last moment. DK looks up, and sees his little monkey buddy. DIDDY KONG Joins The Battle! Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sR-FfLq9a2o&nohtml5=False Diddy puts DK back on dry land and fires several peanuts into the water. Starfy comes out with a spin, damaging Diddy's jetpack. Diddy lands safely next to DK, who fires several coconut bursts. They all hit starfy, but DK is then hit with a laser.Looking up, he sees a certain space bunny. BUNSTON Joins The Battle! Bunston kicks Diddy into the water, and helps starfy out. They combine, and transform into the Roostar. Roostar screams at DK, but DK just manages to eat a Mega Mushroom. He then punches the Roostar into the lake as Diddy flies out. Diddy- Hey DK, could I borrow some crystal coconuts? I'm out of fuel. DK then makes an EXTREMELY stupid mistake. DK- Sure thing, little buddy. In fact, you can have them all! After DK Hands Diddy the Coconuts, Starpedo flies out of the water. (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4IhYpI4cVY&nohtml5=False) Starpedo fires an Ice missile, but Diddy picks up DK and flies away. Diddy- Hey big buddy, you're pretty heav- Diddy is interrupted because he is hit by an ice missile, making him drop DK. DK shoots a barrage of orange grenades and coconuts at starpedo, who manages to dodge them all. Starpedo hits DK with a missile, and transforms into Monstar. Monstar breathes fire at DK and looks for Diddy. Diddy attempts to surprise Monstar, but Monstar breathes fire at Diddy's jetpack. Diddy- DK! Take the crystal Coconuts! I'm done for! Diddy then threw the coconuts at DK, and was sent spiraling into a forest. The jetpack then exploded. DIDDY KONG Defeated! DK- Diddy! DK then activates his most powerful attack. The Strong Kong. (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3dmr_cFLqg) DK delivers a punch so powerful, it separates Starfy and Bunston. However, They merge back into Starfright. Starfright leaves a flame and teleports on top of a mountain. DK uses the Rocket barrel and reaches them almost instantly. DK jumped off the barrel, and it flew upwards. DK then tries to kill them via clapping, but Starfright teleports behind him and places a flame. The flame explodes, but does nothing. DK separated them again, but this time aimed for Bunston. DK- You killed my buddy, so I'll kill YOU! DK punched Bunston's head off, and the Strong Kong wears off. BUNSTON Defeated! DK looks for Starfy, but instead finds a hole. Looking in the hole, DK sees a drill coming out! Before he can react, the mole tank stabs him in the eye. DK is then brutally drilled in the stomach. DK- No, I'm not going like this! DK punches the tank off the cliff, and pulls the entire mountain tip off! DK- BANANA SLAAAAMMA! DK winds up a fiery punch, launching the tip towards Starfy. Starfy jumps off the mole tank, and pushes the tip back towards the Kong. Donkey Kong, who was looking away, is then hit by the fiery tip. DK let out a scream of pain as his skin and muscles burn off. DK is then sent spiraling towards a burning forest. K.O! Results (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ylIPe2g1kC0) -Starfy does a victory dance. -Donkey Kong's bones fall on Diddy's ashes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Boomstick- Now THAT's a Death Battle! Wiz- While DK had superior strength, Starfy had everything else covered. DK's utter stupidity led to his downfall. While Diddy alone was stronger than Bunston, Starfy and Bunston's teamwork was more powerful than the Kongs' could ever hope to be. Plus, Starfy's sheer unpredictability easily confused DK. Boomstick- It seems like teamwork was the mon- KEY to Donkey Kong's defeat. Wiz- The winner is Starfy.Category:Potato28 Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Starfy vs Mario Themed Death Battles